Rokudaime Ascension
by darksider82
Summary: He had made it but did he just come into command when a more experienced man was needed? "War is coming Hokage-sama."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Biju"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**I**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, most commonly known as Uzumaki Naruto had won. Naruto had just beaten the strongest adversary Konohagakure no Sato the 'The Hidden Leaf Village' had ever faced.

Pein the Kami no Amegakure no Sato. The 'God of the 'Village Hidden in the Rain'. Formerly known as Nagato had devastated Naruto's very home village, looking the for the blonde shinobi.

The reason. Naruto was a jinchuriki a 'Power of Demon Sacrifice'. Naruto was the holder of the feared Nine Tailed Fox the 'Kyuubi no Yoko'. The Kyuubi was the most powerful of the nine bijuu that existed in the world and as of right now the only one not in the hands of the rogue ninja faction the Akatsuki.

Naruto fixed his eyes on Konan, the remiaing operative of the Akatsuki in Konoha. The organisation operated in pairs and Konan and Pein were one such pair. "What will you do?" He asked as the Paper woman who was wrapping the bodies of her two childhood friends in paper burials.

"Not going back to the Akatsuki." She replied levitating the two corpses. "I'll be returning to Ame to retake control of it from Madara. If you need the assistance of Amegakure no Sato, we shall provide it. Farewell ototuo." As she lef, the blue haired woman made a twisting gesture and several more sheets of paper twisted themselves into a bouquet of flowers with Yahiko, Konan and Nagato's names inscribed among the petals along with Naruto's.

Konan shimmered away in a paper shunshin leaving the youngest student of Jiraiya to stare after them. _"I have a lot to live up to. In accordance to team traditions every single person to have that title of your team is related in some way. Kakashi is my brother as my father was his sensei. Jiraiya is then my grandfather and jiji my great grandfather. Orochimaru and Tsunade are my great aunt and uncle...Get rid of that memory. Move your ass, get back to the village."_

Naruto broke his train of thought and struggled to his feet. He staggered out of the hollow tree to walk right into Kakashi. "Easy Naruto, I've got you." Kakashi effortlessly hoisted in his student and his surrorgate little brother onto the jonin's back.

"You've made me proud Naruto. You know that?" Kakashi said.

"Really?" Asked Naruto, soon enough the village came into view.

"Kakashi, set me down. I need to walk and a few things need to change." Naruto said, swaying more like someone under the influence of alcohol instead of chakra exhaustion. His heightened senses detected an incoming punch and he instinctively caught the fist of his pink haired team mate Sakura.

"Sakura, not now. Not again. Not ever will you punch me like a rag doll." Naruto growled levelling his KI at her.

Sakura paled, nodded and her fist became a hand and she pulled the blonde into a hug. "You came! You came back to us." She whispered, as memories of the recent attack flooded her memories.

"Sakura, we're Konoha shinobi. Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned. The last time he saw the bluenette was her getting stabbed by Pein and then he met his father.

"She's got chakra nullifying rods in her stomach. Not that you really care." Sakura replied, hurt that Naruto wasn't applying the "-chan" suffix to her name.

"I care, more than you can know or imagine. I just don't know how to express it...Sakura use your brain as I'm about to give you a series of clues. What happened on October the 10th? When is my birthday? Why do you think the villagers hated me?"

Then he detected the trace of incoming chakra, when a sage leaves Sage Mode, his natural senses are increased five fold permanately but as the natural chakra or 'sage chakra' separates from the natural body the person's senses are heightened further.

Sparrow emerged in a shunshin "Naruto-san, Shikaku-sama needs to speak with you urgently."

Naruto nodded and he followed the ANBU to the Jonin Commander. Shikaku swore briefly, the Daimyo had sped up his annual meeting with the Hokage, and now Tsunade-sama was comatose this meant Danzo was about to make a play for the Hokage throne.

A Root ANBU melted from the earth "Hancho-sama, Daimyo-sama, the Honourable Elders are meeting. ANBU commander is present as well." With that the Root vanished and Shikaku swore as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki-san, I need to head to an emergency meeting with Daimyo." Shikaku began but stopped when Naruto's eyes hardened.

"I'm coming with you. I need some questions answered about my delayed return. Things aren't adding up Hancho-san." Naruto stated before he moulded a set of seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke two old ancient toads appeared on Naruto's back, with two scrolls.

"Sennin Jichan, Sennin Bachan, you have the scrolls? Thanks for coming." Naruto said bowing slightly to the old toads. Deciding to stay on the safe of the toads, Shikaku and Kakashi bowed to. If they could get Naruto to bow, they must be strong.

"Of course we're ready Naruto-chan. Danzo, must be held accountable. One second." With that Fukasaku jumped off Naruto's shoulder towards the Hokage tower and returned with a crystal ball.

Naruto decided not to say a thing as he noticed Jiraiya's seals on the ball, invisible only to those who knew what to look for.

"Where is the Jonin Hancho?" Asked the Daimyo curiously.

"Nara-sama, should be here shortly." Utane Koharu stated.

Just then the doors opened and Shikaku entered "Apologies, clan affairs took longer than I thought."

"I have seen the destruction of the village, one of the things on this agenda will be making a budget of village repairs and the strain on other countries as well." The Treasurer explained.

However Danzo spoke next his remaining eye gleaming "There are other important issues such as the next Hokage."

"Couldn't we wait for Tsunade-sama to awaken?" Asked the Fire Lord curiously.

"My lord with comas it is unknown when or even IF Tsunade wakes up. I may not like her as a Hokage or even as a person due to our vast differences in opinion but I RESPECT her knowledge and skills in medical jutsu. Besides it is partially her fault that Konoha was destroyed." Koharu stated voicing her opinion.

The Fire Lord sighed "I would have chosen Jiraiya but he's gone now. I liked him..."

Shikaku smirked, he could tell Danzo was about to make a move when he spoke up. "I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

The Fire Lords eyes widened "Son of the White Fang? He would suit, he's young capable...Who was his teacher?"

"Namikaze Minato, Yondaime." Shikaku said without attaching suffixes to the title.

"Shikaku-san, show some respect for the dead." Ordered another of the Daimyo's advisors.

"How can I show respect advisor when I grew up with the man...In fact most of the shinobi in their current twenties are the 'Yondaime's shinobi' and those on the civilian council were the 'Sandaime's shinobi'." Responded Shikaku.

"What do you mean by the 'Yondaime' and 'Sandaime' shinobi?" Asked the Fire Lord.

"It is all to do with the Hokage in office when we leave the academy. Those on the council graduated under the Sandaime's leadership and those who graduated under the Yondaime's are the Yondaime's. Those who graduated now would the Sandaime's before his death and those in the past three years are the Godaime's."

The Fire Lord nodded, he didn't truly understand the shinobi in his country but he was greatful for them. According to the charter and he was reading this past week in preparation of this meeting it said Konoha shinobi answered to the Hokage along who advised the Daimyo. Their were other things in the contract but the contract essentially made the Land of Fire shinobi completely autonomous to the Daimyo's control.

"So, Hatake Kakashi, part of Team Seven under the Yondaime, who was in Team Seven under Jiraiya, who in turn was in Team Seven under the Sandaime, who he himself was Team Seven Under the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage...Why is it that Team Seven seems to have all the Hokage?"

Homura spoke "It is because of our dynamic as a team. The Hokage is a position of power, respect and wisdom. Team Seven is a team that is based around those tenants. However because of that it has given the impression only Team Seven's become Kage's."

However Danzo slammed his fist down "ENOUGH! THE SANDAIME'S TEACHINGS HAVE DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE! THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI, PEIN, WAS ONCE JIRAIYA'S PUPIL!"

"You can't go in their Naruto."

"Danzo must answer for this. Our grandfather in Legacy of Team Seven's reputation and honour is at stake. He was also my Godfather sensei FUTON:GREAT OPENING!"

A gianormous gust of wind blew the doors open. "The Sandaime, was never wrong in his teachings Danzo...In fact you've opened a can of worms I'm interested in." Naruto said entering the room, scrolls upon his back with two toads on his shoulders accompanied by Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin.

"I read my godfather's journals, no-one aside from the Godaime and Orochimaru knew about the Ame orphans he trained. The only way to know was to have read the books yourself which I highly doubt because you were envious of Jiraiya's skills in stealth, reconaissance and fuuinjutsu OR which you were meddling in Ame which I find much more likely. I can also pin Konoha's destruction SOLELY on you three."

However the three elders smirked "Proof? Where is it?"

"First of the Citizens whom were just revived by Nagato's Rinne Tensei jutsu. You know the story, strong shinobi can see the others memories as they exchange blows, I saw you meddling in Ame and twist Nagato into Pein and the Akatsuki who wanted PEACE through DIPLOMACY. But because of you turned them into the terrorist organisation that has gathered the bijuu. For more proof show them Fukasaku sensei." Naruto ordered as he pulled the scrolls off his back and laid them on the table and unrolled them.

"The first are all of the Summoners of the Toads, signed in blood and sake. Red means alive and black means dead...Son of a Bitch...When I find him he is getting a beating of the century." Naruto snarled before turning back to the other scroll.

"This shows all the toads active, name vanishes if they die Gamakosuke was the toad stationed in Konoha. Orders were to resummon myself to Konoha should the Akatsuki attack."

"Again proof. This orb created by the Sandaime and Jiraiya and modified further by the Yondaime and Jiraiya is connected to the seals in the Hokage's office. This orb records everything that happens in the office when the Hokage isn't present."

The orb played and they saw Danzo enter the Hokage's office and stab the small toad with a tanto.

The room was silent "Danzo you are to remain seated." Ordered the Daimyo and the wooden chair suddenly sprung to life binding the cripple to it.

"It seems Pein was still going to attack regardless of Genin Uzumaki was here or not. I now have an idea for the Hokage but before that I want to see Genin Uzumaki's shinobi record. It is one of my powers as Daimyo am I right? I can also promote people if I see them worthy?"

Shikaku nodded, his mouth twitched upright. Koharu returned with two folders "You are permitted to see and hear S-rank secrets?"

The daimyo nodded "I am."

Koharu unsealed the second document and slid it forwards "That document reveals Genin Uzumaki's REAL heritage."

Naruto's eyes widened "Why are you the one?"

"The Yondaime trusted me. I know, we haven't looked out for you as much as we should have but Konoha as a whole rather than an individual is our mind set. But this secret we would have kept regardless."

"Oho, this makes so much sense Genin Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Summoner and Jinchuriki. I have seen your mother and fathers files and although I disagree with keeping things secret from those who should know, Konoha was right about this. Now let's see. Allied us with Wave, Spring/Snow, Tea, Birds, Suna, brought back the Godaime. Is their anything that the Land of Fire has benefitted from that HASN'T come from this expemplary genin?" Questioned the Fire Lord.

Naruto knelt, for some reason if he were to address this man he needed to address this man with proper honourifics. One of the many things he learnt on his twelve years worth of training in three with Jiriaya.

"That is your decision Daimyo-sama, to believe the reports their or the reports given by Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Replied Kakashi kneeling before the Daimyo.

"I agree that these reports are authentic and agree that these happened." Said the Daimyo.

"First, I promote Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto to the rank of Chunin for his successful Wave mission, protection of Konoha in the Chunin exams and retrieving the Godaime Hokage and participation in liberating the land of Spring and Snow. I then promote Chunin Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto for his achievements in the other international missions to Tokubetsu Jonin. They are posthumous promotions as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, rise Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto's heart soared, he had made it. "Rise Naruto-sama...Do you swear to protect Konoha with all of your being?"

Naruto nodded and replied "I do."

The oath carried on, soon enough Naruto was sworn in as Hokage. "I need a change of clothes. Orange was cool when I was a genin but now I need something completely different. I can do that later, first of all I condem Danzo to death for treason, meddling in things outside of Hi no Kuni's jurisdiction."

A swift Chidori later Danzo slumped into his seat. "Get a medic-nin to examine the body, extract any information he may have. Let me know if he has any untoward surprises." Koharu and Homura nodded.

"Rokudaime-sama, we need to head to the tower and you need to be debriefed on the status of our shinobi forces." Koharu said and the three vanished from the room.

Half an hour later, Naruto found himself looking over two maps. One of Konoha and one of the elemental nations. "Re-activate the shinobi reserves...Get the academy students working in groups of three and doing chores around the village with fresh genin teams. Semior genin teams can go on low C-rank missions under the support of a squad of chunin. Chunin need to start taking mid-rank C missions to low B-ranks, they're meant to be captains so they need to start pulling weight. Chunin interested in becoming Jonin should look to taking M-d B's to Low A ranking missions. Elite Jonin and ANBU will be taking the rest based on the information given and the experience they have." Naruto instructed getting the two remaining elders and Shikaku to look surprised.

"_Not even an hour into the job and he's already making changes like a pro." _Shikaku thought, then a knock came on the door.

"Enter..." Naruto called and Kakashi appeared.

"So Naruto-kun or should I call you Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi eye smiling not looking at his book.

"A-rank. Simple message really should be C-rank but A-rank because of our situation. I need you to send a message to Wave country. Tell them Naruto's calling in a favour. Second I need you to get Yamato-taicho and three chunin who could easily become jonin and they need to get Spring/Winter country."

At his name Yamato appeared and his eyes widened. "Hokage-sama, you need me?"

Naruto looked at him "You probably heard the mission." A nod was returned "Get going." The pair nodded and left one through the door and the other a window.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Three toads appeared "Gama, Kichi, Tatsu you three need to find Jiraiya. According to the summon wielders scroll he's still alive...Don't get caught." The three toads nodded and left Konoha.

Koharu looked at her team mate, they needed to bring up Uchiha Sasuke and fast. As they turned to speak Hawk landed in the room. "Kumo, at front gate."

Naruto stared "Get them here the scenic route avoid the Hyuga clan. I don't need old feuds starting again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Biju"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**II**

Three Kumo shinobi looked down onto the crater of Konohagakure "Did we cause this? Did we kick a stone that caused an explosion? What will Raikage-sama do to us when he finds out we destroyed Konoha." The dark skinned male shinobi said only to be slapped painfully over the head by his dark skinned female colleague.

"Omoi, stop over exaggerating. There is no physical way that the rocks we kicked in Kumo caused an explosion here." Karui replied slapping him over the head.

"Omoi, Karui stop clowning around. Tread carefully, whoever caused this could may well still be in the area." Samui ordered loosening her tanto so it was quick and easy to draw.

The Kumo team made their way down onto the path and headed briskly towards the front gates. The moment they hit the gates a full squad of ANBU appeared in front of them. "What is your buisness in Konoha?"

"We have orders from Raikage-sama to see the Hokage or who is in charge." Samui responded, the ANBU nodded.

"Stay close, we're going to be taking the scenic route."

"The longer we take, the more annoyed..." Omoi began only for Karui to slap his head again.

"Why is it nessessary?"

"Hyuuga haven't forgotten."

That simple sentence caused Samui and Karui to pale. "What did Kumo do?"

"Failed to abduct the heiress of the clan."

The group made their way safely to the tower, soon enough they were outside the office doors. "Sensei, do me a favour. Keep watch over this room for me...I need to speak with her soon."

The Kumo team were intrigued, they knocked and a dark haired woman opened the door "Yes?"

"We need to speak with the Hokage."

Shizune nodded "Hokage-sama, a team from Kumo."

"Send them in." A deep voice said, it was distinctively male.

"We need to speak with Lady Tsunade."

"Indisposed, I'm the new Hokage." Naruto said looking up briefly before looking in a dictionary for a term, rereading a report before scribbling 'DENIED' across it.

"YOU CAN'T BE THE HOKAGE!" Screeched Karui attracting the attention of the assembled jonin, ANBU and the elders.

Naruto was over the desk, activating a scroll and had the red headed girl by the throat. "Just elected girl. Got a problem on my hands and now this. I'm being blunt because that's who I am. Who are you? What do you want with Konoha? What do you want with Godaime-sama?"

"I'm Samui, these are my team mates Omoi and Karui. We're from Kumo and Hokage-sama could you let her breathe. We need information on Uchiha Sasuke." Samui stated.

"Why?"

"He attacked and killed our sensei Bee-sama." Protested Omoi.

"He was wearing a cloak with red clouds on them." Snarled Karui getting a stern glare from Samui.

"They weren't supposed..."

"To know about the Akatsuki...If what you say is true then your sensei is alive. Yamato-taicho, take them to the archives and give them the information we have on GENIN Uchiha Sasuke, keep my appointment secret. OSU!"

Bull appeared "Your will Hokage-sama?"

"Assemble the council. I need the shinobi councils advice."

Homura and Koharu looked at the young hokage, they may have not liked him. But they saw he was making the best situation out of the resources he had. "Hokage-sama, what do you intend to do about the Uchiha?"

"As a part of our heritage or personally?" Naruto responded.

"Both."

"I'm torn, I thought I could bring him home. But now he's pulled this stunt and attacked a jinchuriki, I could be next. I need to do something."

Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata had just left the hospital and ran straight into the Kumo party. Hinata paled and assumed a gentlefist stance, she was immediately covered by Sakura and Kiba shortly followed by Neji. "Which one of you lousy tree huggers know Uchiha Sasuke! Step away from the Hyuuga girl, we ain't interested in the Byakugan."

"I'm on Sasuke-kuns team."

"What do you know about his skills? Your reports are shit." Snapped Karui going for her blade.

"CHOJU GIGA! DETAIN!"A voice called out and several tigers appeared.

"Maybe the stories about Kumo kunoichi and shinobi were correct with overly large blades to compensate for lack of biological growth. Surely you three realise you are out numbered and matched." Drawled Sai.

"Karui, Omoi, we are leaving our job is done."

Then Naruto appeared, since no-one aside from the shinobi council and his sensei's knew he was hokage, he was going to play them. "The Hokage says he'll give his answer to the Raikage in a few days." The clone said before dispelling.

"We need a meeting all of us, we need to come up with a solution to deal with Sasuke." Shino stated appearing shortly after the Kumo nins had vanished.

As the Konoha ten gathered as did the shinobi council. "Don't worry about the civilian council. I pulled a Kakashi on them, told them it wasn't for another three hours." Naruto said getting some snickers from Inuzuka Tsume and her dog.

"Congratulations on your promotion Naruto-san.What was it that you assembled us for?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, has just attacked the Jinchuriki of the Haichibi Kirabee of Kumo...I need objective advice."

The council was unanimous the moment the word 'attacked' left his mouth the council had immediately declared "Nuke-nin."

"Hokage-sama, why go to this action? I mean he is your comrade."

"He put his chidori in my chest. I thought he was under the curse mark and when he tried to kill me when Team Kakashi under the command of Yamato and he tried to kill me again. I'm a Jinchuriki, how long until he focuses on me?"

"Troublesome, Hokage-sama has made some valid points. I propose we put him in the bingo book as A+/S- Ninja with proficiency in the sharingan and sealless S-rank assassination jutsu which can be combined with his sword. But decide conditions to his classmates aside from Hokage-sama, apologies but it needs to be an objective decision." Suggested Nara Shukaku.

Meanwhile a much similar discussion was taking place, Sakura had been sidelined by teams Eight, Ten and Gai because she kept protesting that Sasuke was under the influence of the curse mark. "What would Naruto say?" Blurted Sakura as a last second response as Kakashi walked in.

"Ah Konoha Ten, Hokage-sama sent me to find you."

"Tsunade-shishou is awake!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Gomenasai Sakura, no change as of yet. Daimyo-Sama elected a new Hokage."

Sakura now had a faint glimmer of hope 'Maybe I can get Hokage-sama to overrule my classmates.'

"He needs to see you now."

The group headed towards the Hokage building, above them observing them. Naruto smirked, this would be his greatest prank. Neji knocked on the door "Enter."

The group entered to see Shizune handing a pile of documents "Shinobi or Civilian?"

"Civilian, Hokage-sama."

"Stick it in the cupbords, I'll get round to it. ANBU and Hunter-nin command are looking for funds. Who else is here."

"Your classmates."

Naruto looked up and the group stared "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Three of you start looking at the Shinobi paperwork, four of you get the dictionary open. The rest of you sort out the civilian stuff into important, not so important and shred.Seriously, you guys didn't guess who the Hokage was? Get off the floor the lot of you."

"Hokage-sama..." Began Neji.

"Been appointed by Daimyo, not been officially coronated or whatever so it's still Naruto. I called you for a reason."

"STOP THIS RIDICULOUS NOTION ABOUT EXILING YOUR OLD FRIEND BAKA!" Screamed Sakura.

That was is, Naruto began to flood the room with considerable KI, everyone took several steps back aside from Hinata. Hinata trembled a bit but didn't shy away, Naruto quickly stopped the ebb of KI. "Do any of you know what my traitorous team mate did?"

"He attacked some Kumo-nin...That's all I know, I mean." Shino said.

"He was held highly by the kage. The attacked nin. If I remember correctly you had it with Sandaime-Sama and Godaime-sama, it's something to do with your chakra." Neji deduced not evening activating his Byakugan.

Naruto snorted "All of you grab a seat. You are about to hear some secrets about me, don't reveal it until I'm corronated which will be in two days. The nin attacked was a jinchuriki, a jinchuriki holds a tailed beast inside of them. Gaara if you don't remember. Most of you know that the Akatsuki are after them and Sasuke has joined them...That is why I'm declaring him a missing nin...Plus the council agrees with me."

Sakura stared tears rolling down her face "My kaa-chan..."

"Was not involved. We are in a state of hostility. Hokage and Shinobi Council meetings only until we, the Hokage declares otherwise. You now have a choice Sakura, I'm asking you...no...ordering you not as your team mate or as part of the Ni no Densetsu no Sannin as inherited by Jiraya or Tsunade but as your kage. Are you a shinobi or a civilian?"

This was an unspoken test, the ones most likely to rebel were the newly annointed kage's colleagues, because they trained with kage. Naruto needed to bring them to heel quickly, the KI had won over the majority bar Sakura or Kiba. Kiba would follow, if he didn't follow his orders voluntarily he'd follow his mother who obeyed.

Sakura gulped and for the first time her path was hidden from her. She looked back over life, winced through the her fangirly stage and into the strong kunoichi Tsunade had turned her into "I'm with you Naruto-sama."

"Nice to know you agree. The other other thing is this." With that he he reached into the desk, everyone felt the pulse of chakra and Naruto pulled out a well worn file and substantially thicker file.

Neji's eyes widened "That's your file. It can't be because thats your file on the desk there. Unless..."

"Unless someone was hiding your true identity." Said Shikamaru.

Strangely enough it was Hinata who cracked first, grabbing her crutches she hopped over to the desk and her eyes widened. "Neji-niisan."

"Hinata-sama." Called Neji springing forward. "Kami, this explains so much."

Everyone gathered around as the elders entered "Naruto-chan, we need to get you sworn in. Then you must attend the Gokage summit. We have spread around the village that we have selected a new Hokage. How do you wish to be named?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to need a further two years to perfect something before I can take on my true name. Sensei, helped me get to a mastery of Fuuinjutsu with copious amounts of shadow clones along with several other things." Naruto explained keeping it solely to himself that he had almost learnt the 'Flying Thunder God'.

"We'll be outside." Shikamaru said and everyone went to leave.

"**Boy, talk to the bluenette." **The Kyuubi thundered from his reinforced cage.

"_Why? So you know that should I kill her I'm more likely to set you free?"_

"**Yes and no. I'll enjoy making you kill her or maybe claim her for my own." **

The Kyuubi smirked, he liked the girl. As did Naruto, he only said that to provoke the boy into get him to feel love. All Bijuu felt love but they found it easier to hate because hate was so easy to generate.

"Hinata-chan, can you wait a moment."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Stuttered Hinata (I can't do the stuttering as in typing it.)

"Hinata-chan, what you said to me when I fought Pein. I want to return it but..."

Hinata nodded "You're not sure how. Naruto-kun..." She whispered grabbing his hand "...Neither do I properly. We'll do it together."

Naruto grinned and hugged Hinata making sure he didn't cause anymore agony. "Wait here." He nodded to the elders, pulled on the ceremonial robes, turned around for the hat, he had prized his entire life to find the quadilateral hat in Hinata's hands.

"Naruto-sama, your mother did the same thing to your father."

Naruto grinned and lowered himself onto his knees, as he did so the elders noticed a spectral outline of Minato and Kushina surround the pair. Naruto turned kissed Hinata on the forehead and turned and headed out into the bright sunlight.

The crowd gathered apprehensively, no-one knew who the Hokage was but the Konoha eleven and their sensei's. The doors opened and the elders stepped onto the balcony "People of Konoha, the Daimyo has visited us in our time of need and has granted us a new kage. Please stand and be recieved Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto walked forwards taking the hat off "People of Konoha, I Uzumaki Naruto do hearby promise to protect Konohagakure no Sato with my life and being..."

He was cut off as the crowd cheered and several shinobi let of katon jutsu like fireworks. _"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan...I've made it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**III**

The crowd cheered and hollered at Naruto's ascension to Hokage. The civilians were feeling regretful and sorrowfully, they had bullied their new kage when he was but a child and now he held their lives in his hands.

"My people, friends, advisors and teachers…We have had some turbulent times, some good and some evil. But I believe that WE as a people and bearers of the Will of Fire can come out of this stronger than before…We have had our village attacked and now destroyed but we live on because it doesn't take a house to become a village but the people who make the village…Everyone knows of Uchiha Sasuke's defection to Orochimaru, three years ago and that the my team included have tried to bring him home…But time and time again we failed, we persuaded Godaime-sama to not put him in the bingo book and she agreed…"

The crowd were captivated; the Konoha ten gulped wondering what their new Hokage would do. The group had decided to put an A+ ranking on the rogue Uchiha with capture alive as well.

"…Until just recently, we had a diplomatic envoy from Kumogakure no Sato stating that Uchiha Sasuke unprovoked had attacked and has abducted the Raikage's brother…We are faced with war, my people…So I did what I thought was best for us, we cannot stand against Kumo in our present state…as of now Uchiha Sasuke is an A+/S- missing nin with Alive or Dead as terms of interaction…I need my graduating class and their sensei's in my office immediately."

The shinobi vanished in a shunshin, acting as the cue for everyone to be getting back to their jobs. Naruto was sitting on the desk reading through the active number of shinobi in active service and those who were enlisted in the reserves when they could actually be on the front lines.

"You asked to see us Hokage-sama?" Questioned Kakashi curiosity evident in his tone when they assembled in the office.

"The Raikage expects me to attend a Gokage summit, says I need two body guards…With our recovery still being started I'm at a quandary…From what Jiraiya-sensei has told me in the kage's information book the man likes strength and family…Kakashi, as pupil to my father and my sensei would you be one of my bodyguards…It'd be just like old times." Naruto asked with a fox like grin.

Kakashi snorted, he had watched and protected Naruto when the Hokage was a child and he was in the ANBU. He was also the one who delivered the supplies of fresh meat, vegetables and milk. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"This is going to take a while coming from you lot. Kakashi who would you suggest?"

"I'd like to volunteer Hokage-sama." Neji declared as he walked forwards and knelt slightly, causing Naruto to nod at his two body guards.

"Pack your bags we move in an hour."

Meanwhile over on the boundary of river country, grass country and sand a team of genin from the first two and a team of jonin from the last all converged on the location. Their objective, the body in the water that had been snagged on a branch between Grass and Sand but the body was in River territory. "Can't we just knock these punks out and grab the body and run back home…" Groused one of the Suna Jonin to his squad leader Temari, who snorted at the suggestion and ignored it.

"How close are you two to Konoha ninja pace?" She questioned.

"Three days at a genin pace."

"Four days."

Temari grinned "We could get their within two days if we push ourselves."

"Why should we trust you Sand-rats?"

"It's a fair comment…We Sand-rats as you call us have an exceptionally close relationship because our rescue team was reinforced by three jonin, three chunin and a kage ranked genin…Said genin laid the foundation for our alliance."

One of the River shinobi stared "Kill me orange, blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Temari nodded "Same guy who gave us our alliance…Go get the man back to Konoha."

Temari jumped onto the branch, grabbed the man's arms and pulled. She nearly collapsed under the man's height. But she recognised him, you'd have to be a dumb not to, "HELP! IT'S JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN!"

Soon the tall Sannin was placed on Temari's male comrades shoulders as a messenger tanuki appeared. "Temari-neechan, you and nii-san are my body guards for the Kage summit…Return home immediately."

Temari nodded "Tell Gaara to prep the hospital…We have an exceptionally important shinobi with us."

The tanuki nodded, turned around and vanished back towards Suna, with the squad of jonin chasing after it. The group made good time; it should have taken them four hours to get back to Suna following all the secret passages carved into the desert, but with Gaara visibly controlling the desert and the hidden pathways it took them just under 3 and three quarter hours. Medical Nin were at the village gates and literally ripping the unconscious Jiraiya off their shoulders; Temari shunshinned to her home and grabbed her kit bag which was labelled 'cold'.

She arrived at the village gates as Kankuro and Gaara arrived; it took a synchronicity that only being on a team with siblings could provide, teleporting accurately onto her brothers positions. As they arrived a crowd had gathered waving the three of them off.

"Temari-neechan, who was the shinobi you brought back?" Questioned Gaara, the phrase was used as a question but when in fact it was an order.

"Jiraiya…Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Gaara normally kept a deadpan expression but his eyes widened, the moment they left the village, three clouds of sand erupted from beneath them and they headed directly towards Konoha.

Neji, Kakashi and Naruto departed the gates, the first thing Naruto did was summon two shadow clones. "You two gather natural chakra, dispel when you have enough."

"What is natural chakra, Hokage-sama?" Asked Neji with evident curiosity resounding in his voice.

"You know how chakra is spiritual and physical energy combined. Sage chakra or natural chakra is chakra taken in from nature. You deplete your reserves with standard chakra but sage chakra does something completely different. It also allows me to sense incoming foes, I can only use it for fifteen minutes instead of indefinitely, that was how I beat five of the seven paths of pain."

That caught their attention "Seven paths? We only ever saw six."

"They were duds…they were covered in chakra node rods, they were essentially puppets. The real pain was Ame no Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato, he was also the founder of the Akatsuki but not the one we're thinking of…" With that Naruto explained what the actual aim of Akatsuki was, to bring peace through diplomacy.

They entered the desert when Naruto's orange and yellow eyes narrowed. "There are three chakra signatures of which two jonin; one of those possibly a lesser nation kage level and one near my level of reserves out of sage mode." Naruto whispered pulling out a kunai and beginning to form a rasengan.

Neji's byakugan activated, due to his Hyuuga heritage being thicker than most of his kin, he could extend his gaze out up to three kilometres in a 360 degree arc, and see a clean chakra system from up to two hundred metres away. Hinata could see up to fifteen kilometres but needed to be with seventy five for a clear reading. Hinata made for a good scout but Neji made a brilliant close combatant and that was why he had been chosen by Naruto to be a body guard.

"I can make them out Hokage-sama…they belong to the Kazekage and his bodyguards…It is good politics for any Kages travelling in another's territory unannounced pay respects to them."

Naruto nodded "Then we'll do that…I'm not dumb Neji, I just don't learn things quickly verbally but put it into actions I'll pick it up. Jiraiya-sensei, taught me a lot over my training trip and not all of it jutsu and combat."

The Kazekage's group caught up with the Konoha contingent within a few minutes. "Hyuuga-san, Kakashi-san, Naruto…it's a surprise to see you here. I'm going out a limb to congratulate you Kakashi on your ascension to Rokudaime Hokage." Gaara intoned politely keeping his emotions out of his voice.

Kakashi eye smiled at the young Kazekage "I thank you for the appreciation Kazekage-sama but I'm not the Hokage and it's not Neji either…"

Gaara's control over the sand faltered slightly "Naruto? You're Hokage!"

Naruto grinned and out of his coat that the toads had repaired after going eight tails in it, he pulled a scroll and out of it sprung the Kage hat. "Yes, I became the Rokudaime Hokage, Kazekage-dono hopefully we can keep the alliance between our villages as strong as before."

Gaara grinned "I wouldn't rescind the alliance between our nations over anything Hokage-dono…Let's keep this informal for now Naruto, I can tell you're dying to dispense with the formalities."

Naruto grinned and sealed the hat away "You know me too well…But politics is politics and it takes precedence over friend comradeship between two different villages…This summit couldn't have come at a worse time."

"How so?" Inquired Temari curiously.

"The village was attacked by Akatsuki no Pain (Pain of Akatsuki) and Orogamiton no Konan (Konan of the Paper release)."

"The Leaf survived, I assume?"

"We survived but lost quite a lot of our shinobi but Pain had the Rinnegan and with his last breath revealed some revelations to me about our ancestry in training and it was because of that link that he restored all our dead bar five to life. Those five were outside of his jutsu's area of effect."

Gaara nodded "You desire to be back their looking after your village…Speaking of your village, Temari you fill him in."

Temari gulped "Hokage-sama, I was on a patrol mission and our furthest point is the River of the Lost, it borders River and Grass country. We found Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's alive and currently in Sunagakure being treated for dehydration, several broken bones. What are we going to do about his missing arm?"

Naruto sighed "I'd ask Tsunade if she could do something for it, for now keep it clean and once either Jiraiya-sensei or Tsunade-sama come back inform them. They'll look after each other."

"We heard rumours from our informants that something happened unofficially between Kumo and Konoha."

Naruto spat some saliva into the ground "Uchiha Sasuke is no longer a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, not after killing his brother and trying to abduct the jinchuriki of the Hachibi."

Gaara's eyes widened "Political or Personal reasons?"

"Both…Konoha can't stand to Kumo at this moment in time. I need stability in the Elemental nations and war will not bring that. Plus if Sasuke has been after the jinchuriki then he is not the same Sasuke that I knew and what needs to be done has been done. Now the Gokage summit awaits."

The shinobi nodded and with that they turned around and headed north.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**IV**

The Konoha/Suna contingent made good time to the Land of Iron. Naruto had pulled out an extra travelling cloak for Gaara. Despite Suna's winter gear for the biting winds it did next to nothing in the snow covered landscape at the northern end of the elemental nations.

Gaara nodded in thanks as they made it into the villages, did something go terribly wrong. "LAVA STYLE: GUNSHOT!"A heavenly voice yelled out.

"WIND/SAND STYLE: WIND/SAND WALL!" Called Gaara and Naruto together exhaling or expelling large volumes of sand and wind nullifying the attack; Neji jumped in front of Naruto activating his Byakugan whilst Kakashi jumped to Naruto's back chidori leaping into existence.

Out of the inn strode two males and a woman. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the man "That's Ao...Ao of the Bloody Mist, one of the only men to steal the Byakugan and the woman is Terumi Mei a dual kekkei genkai wielder of the Boil and Lava release."

"Very good Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan." Mocked Ao.

Then the samurai came "Kakashi-niisan now is not the time." Ordered Naruto as the Samurai drew their blades.

"The use of chakra in a combatitive manner is strictly prohibited between shinobi whilst in the Land of Iron...This is your only warning." The samurai ordered as Kakashi stared down the Kiri contingent.

"Could we take them if we needed to Kakashi?" Asked Naruto with authority.

"Hokage-sama not at this current state. You and Neji could probably take the one with the sword. But not the other two...Hokage-sama, Kazekage-dono, I would strongly suggest retreat for now." The two young kage backed away and headed towards the inn Suna and Konoha were allocated.

The group set their bags down and headed towards the Fortress for the meeting. Naruto pulled on a cloak similar to his father's and with that he left for the fortress with Kakashi and Neji on his heels.

The Mizukage and Raikage were already at the meeting awaiting the rest. Then in came the Iwa delagation with the Tsuchikage hovering between his body guards.

"Where are the Kazekage and Hokage?" Grumbled the Raikage as the three kage took their seats. The doors opened again and the Raikage looked up as two youths entered the room.

"Awfully young to become Kage." Darui muttered, C shrugged.

"Either unfortunate or really strong."

"My apologies for being late." Said the Hokage taking his seat next to the Kazekage's empty seat and the Mizukage.

Gaara did the same.

"Now that we are all here please remove your hats and reveal your identities. I'm General Mifune, the Shogun of the Samurai in the Land of Iron."

"Yondaime, Raikage; Ai."

"Sandaime, Tsuchikage; Onoki."

"Godaime, Mizukage; Terumi Mei."

"Rokudaime, Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Godaime, Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

"NAMIKAZE!" Rasped the Tsuchikage and this time Naruto was already prepared, he knew what the Tsuchikage could do.

"Why have you summoned us Raikage?" asked the Tsuchikage making a note to leave the Namikaze alone.

"To your alliegances. Where do they lie?"

As the Raikage carried on his tirade more than once were kunai drawn, finally Onoki spoke "What of the bijuu? And the Jinchuriki?"

Naruto smirked "You asking because you've lost them?"

"They were unstable for the programme...you're blasted father made it hard for us to bring them back when they went AWOL." Snarled the Tsuchikage.

"Everyone calm yourselves...the Raikage-sama asks some valid points. Hokage-sama where do you stand win regards with your jinchuriki and with Akatsuki?" Called the Mizukage.

"Against Akatsuki, we admit Konoha has contributed to two of its members but they have claimed two of our kage, as for the jinchuriki...You'll have to figure it out yourselves." Naruto bit back.

"You find something amusing Kazekage? Of course you would, both of you brats have no respect for your superiors."

"Old man, I suggest you shut up or I'll show you how I defeated Akatsuki no Pain." Called Naruto, flipping his hand face up as chakra began to swirl.

The Raikage snarled and slammed his muscled and wieghted hand into the desk cracking it. "Enough, I demand to know who has or has not got a jinchuriki...Kumo has none."

"Iwa has none."

"Mizu has none."

"Konoha has one and Kumo has one...I'll explain later."

"Suna has none."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the Jinchuriki. For your problem about my team mate..." Kakashi tossed the bingo book down, Naruto opened the page and sent it spinning to the Raikage.

"My opinion concerning you Hokage is fluctuating..."

"...Best for my village both personal and political. My bet is since Akastuki needs Jinchuriki for extraction he's definitely alive."

The Raikage's temper showed again as he raged about an 'Iron Claw' when the floor bubbled and a black and white plant melted up from the floor.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here...Let's go...AAACK!" Screamed the thing as the Raikage vanished in extreme speed slamming the thing into the wall.

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!"

"Follow the chakra."

"LIGER BOMB!" Screamed the Raikage slamming through the follow with Darui and C following.

Naruto went to follow when five tendrils of sand shot out of Gaara's gourd "You are my best friend Naruto. You are the reason why I am Kazekage. I need your word not just as a friend but as a kage and jinchuriki sibling that you will do what you must." Gaara stated, Naruto nodded.

"I promise Gaara; as Hokage, friend, ally and on our bond of being former jinchuriki that I'll do what I must." Naruto said to find Kakashi standing behind him.

"Naruto-sama;, its your duty...but I'm worried."

Naruto nodded "I promise to get out of the way. Let's go, NEJI!"

The Konoha-nin jumped into the hole in persuit of the raging raikage.

Sasuke cut the head off the hundreth? Fiftieth? It didn't matter, the samurai kept dropping like flies. He was cackling with glee, suddenly a massive blur slammed into his stomach stopping his rampage.

Sasuke's eyes opened as the tallest and monstrously muscled man appeared in front of him. "UCHIHA!"

Karin just got across to him that the man he was fighting was the Raikage, he didn't get a chance to grunt as the man vanished "RAITON: LIGHTNING STRAIGHT!" Sasuke staggered backwards and ducked as the blow whizzed past his face, but he felt the raw lightning in the attack.

Sasuke quickly laucnhed out with a stream of fireball's which either were dodged or simply didn't cause any serious damage to the lightning shadow.

"AMATERASU!" Called Sasuke and the black flames the Raikage was caught off guard but again he deftly avoided the boys attacks. The ground cracked as the Uchiha discharged a lightning jutsu through it destroying the ground.

"Impressive...extremely impressive."

"RAITON: STRAIGHT!"

"SUSANO'O!"

The devestating lightning punch cracked the ethereal ribcage, the Raikage vanished throwing the Uchiha into the air "LIGER BOMB!" Sasuke was sent violently into the floor. "SUSANO'O KAGASUTCHI!"

As fast as the Raikage was, nothing could have prepared him for when the flames suddenly landed on the man's arm and he jumped back. "C! HEAL ME! DARUI! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Darui jumped forward hands blurring "GALE STYLE: LASER CIRCUS!"

Sasuke smirked as the lasers slammed into his construct, Sasuke surged forward his sword flickering out only for it to be elogently stopped and turned aside "Very good swordsman skill for one so young."

Sasuke stared at the elderly man in front of him "Even better for an elderly man."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you live. What is your name? So I can honour your memory."

"Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mifune...Shogun Mifune also known as Mifune of the Infinite Blade."

Sasuke's eyes widened "SHADOW SHURIKEN CLONES!" A loud voice yelled and Mifune jumped backwards as the shuriken clattered into the skeletal chakra construct.

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke looked up and his eyes gave away a faint flicker of surprise when he saw the blonde hair of his former team mate and former sensei.

"Congratulations on becoming Hokage-sensei, unfortunately you're going to have to die."

"I'm not Hokage, Sasuke but this is my chance to redeem myself." Said Kakashi his eye flickering to life. The skeletal ribs faded away and the electric blade and kunai collided.

"VACCUM PALM!" Neji called pushing Sasuke backwards allowing Naruto to jump in and land three devastating blows cracking his former team mates jaw.

"You've grown some FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX BOMB!"

"You not so much Fuuinjutsu: Fire absorption." The phoenix projectile shimmered out of existance, Sasuke was so fixtated on it he didn't realise Naruto had finished four different jutsu with his shadow clones.

"FUTON: DIATOPPA!"

"FUTON: DRAGON BARRAGE!"

"FUTON: TEARING BEAST PALM!"

"FUTON: HEAVENLY DRAGON OF THE NORTH!"

Shouted the clones the four techniques slammed into Sasuke, the Great Break Through pushed him backwards, the dragon bulles sliced great cuts into the Uchiha's arms.

The Tearing Beast Palm opened his stomach and the last technique, just missed Sasuke's head but the backdraft wind sent him flying into the wall and with a sickening crack Sasuke's head landed on the broken rubble. Soon as the adrenaline come, it left.

Naruto turned pale, his eyes went wide and turned pale "Someone check that he's dead...I...can't...believe...I did this." Whispered Naruto.

"You did well brat...First kill?" Asked Darui curiously.

"Not my first...closest friend...turned traitor..."

Darui nodded "This is the one that kidnapped B-sama, he was on your squad...I take it you tried to bring him home...got a lightning hand through the chest...Never thought I'd kill him, I knew I may have to but..."

"Naruto, is it done?" Naruto turned to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro rushing towards them.

"Hai..."

"Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama, Kazekaga-sama we still have a meeting to finish."


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**V**

The five kage sat around the table "Now that Uchiha Sasuke is dealt with…what do we know about the Akatsuki members? Who are they? How do we combat them?" Asked the Raikage his chakra floating around his body, bulking up his already considerable muscles.

"The members are; Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu." Naruto said catching everyone's attention.

"How do you know all of them boy?" Growled the Tsuchikage his hands forming a cylindrical seal; causing Kakashi to grab his headband and Neji to activate his Byakugan.

"Itachi and Kisame were the first two I met, My team and the Kazekage's bodyguards fought and killed Sasori, Sasuke killed Deidara before almost killing me…Orochimaru is probably dead thanks to Sasuke. I killed Kakuzu, Hidan is immortal but in pieces at the moment, Konan is unknown as is Kisame along with Itachi but he may be dead…I killed Pain or rather Pain realised who I was and committed suicide to save me or rather my lineage. Zetsu was that plant thing and Tobi has this weird ability to avoid all attacks and talks about himself in the third person." Explained Naruto calmly and for once the Tsuchikage didn't try anything.

"Hokage-sama did you say Hoshigaki Kisame may still be alive?" Asked the sword wielding Mist shinobi Chojuro if Naruto remembered correctly, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What of it?"

"His sword Samehada is the vilest sword of the seven swords."

"It absorbs chakra…I know what it does. Now what is to be done about Tobi and Zetsu?"

"How about surrendering the jinchuriki to me." A seductive voice said from the middle of the room.

Naruto spun around rasengan rapidly forming to find Tobi standing in the middle of the room with Sasuke over his shoulder. "You do know Sasuke is dead."

Tobi smirked "Naruto...You did good. You're without a doubt more powerful than Sasuke anticipated and that's why he lost. When you hit each other all those years ago you both inherited something from each other."

Everyone tensed and Naruto's eyes flashed crimson "What did he get? What did I get?"

"Nothing you didn't already have. Perhaps inherited was the wrong word. Naruto you've got a lot of buried hatred Sasuke merely awakened it and allowed you to access it...Meanwhile my erratic relative awakened your 'Never give up' attitude…Now surrender the jinchuriki."

"NO! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Bellowed the Raikage, since this was a member of the Akatsuki he figured he could get the truth.

"Kirabi? The jinchuriki of the Haichibi, calm yourself Raikage he is still alive. I'm surprised you haven't asked who I am. Or what I even want with the Bijuu?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us anyway. So who are you? Why do you want the Bijuu?" Growled the Raikage which caused Tobi to giggle in dry amusement.

"I'm an Uchiha…Uchiha Madara. Yes I survived that fight with Senju Hashirama although I was reduced to a shade of my former powers. Now as for the Bijuu, I require them for project Tsuki no Me." With that Madara sat down on the bleachers and began in detail the exact plan for the shinobi world.

After he finished, he chuckled, bowed mockingly, grabbed Sasuke and vanished again through the same swirling vortex technique. "What shall we do now? Since we said we wouldn't surrender the jinchuriki I guess we are at war am I right?" Asked the Mizukage curiously, getting nods from all around.

"I propose a five kage alliance…only until the downfall of Uchiha Madara." Called Naruto seizing the moment to try and capitalise on his late master's wish for peace.

"I agree Hokage-dono." Said the Raikage managing to set his anger which was as potent as he was musclebound, seeing the Raikage agree to the prospect the other two kage quickly agreed with all eyes fixed on Gaara.

"Naruto spoke for me as well when he proposed the five kage alliance. Being a former jinchuriki, I allowed him to speak for us both. But for this I agree to this alliance."

"The Samurai of the Land of Iron shall also lend their assistance. If this is going to be as bad as I predict it will, I shall send ravens to the five dynamo alerting them of the prospect of war." Stated Mifune before that he stood in the centre of the five kage.

"I would like to nominate the Raikage as Supreme commander for the following reasons and with no disrespect intended either. Hokage-dono, you're too young, a jinchuriki and based on Uchiha Madara's warping ability you could be taken quickly. Kazekage-dono I am not choosing you on the same basis as the Hokage but mainly because of your age. Mizukage-dono, based on the insinuations and allegations earlier on for the state of mind of the troops that is why you're not chosen, I am not choosing myself or choosing Tsuchikage-dono because of our age and frailty of our bodies." The four named kage nodded in understanding of the samurai's choice of commander.

Gaara was elected second in command with Darui as commander of the 1st Division; Kitsuchi commander of the 2nd, Kakashi as commander of the 3rd, Gaara took to the 4th and Mifune took the 5th. Naruto made some good contributions such as the Medical corps under Shizune, Kankuro as Ambush commander a Protection Squad and Logistics Squad under the Mizukage and Yamanaka Inoichi respectively and Nara Shikaku was elected chief strategist.

That idea was brought up by the Raikage who knew of the famed Nara intelligence. "This meeting is adjourned Hokage-dono is there anyone who will be able to find you with instructions?"

"My former sensei…What's my role in this?"

"Naruto, you must remain hidden until you have gained control over your tailed beast…I understand your wish to protect your shinobi but you need to remember this war is too save the world." Said Gaara calmly, he knew had gotten through to the blonde when the Rokudaime's shoulders sagged.

"Do we have anymore concerns?" Asked Naruto, seeing everything was wrapped up the Konoha and Suna contingent left.

The group made good time hurtling through the Land Iron, Frost, Forest and into the Land of Wind within two days. Curtesy of severel barrels of Sake, promises of a fight had won the favour of several Toads more precisely Bunta and his youngest brother Hiro.

It was nightfall when they reached Suna. The toads dispelled and as the six shinobi entered the village, a tall figure stepped out of a nearby bar. Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and eyes glazed over "Jiraiya? Sensei?" He whispered.

Jiraiya looked up he had been discharged from the hospital. He was able to walk but his chakra coils were still damaged and were repairing slowly, some of his skills had returned his jaw dropped when he saw a familiar blonde mop of hair. "Naruto!"

"You can be a teen Naruto…Anyone would break down." With that Naruto was down the street wrapping his arms around his sensei and mentor. Jiraiya looked at Naruto.

"You've grown…I'm sorry dying."

Naruto shook his head "It's fine baka ero-sensei. We'll have to spar at some point oh and remember what I told you when I was twelve looking for a trainer during the chunin exams?"

Jiraiya nodded

_Flashback_

"_MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" A much younger and brightly coloured Naruto yelled for the world to hear at a green clad old man perched upon a toad._

"_You! Hokage! I TRAINED THE FORTH! I AM THE FAMED WOMANISER IN THE LAND! MEN CHEER MY MANLINESS! I AM THE HERMIT OF THE MOUNTAIN! THE GALLANT JIRAIYA!" Jiraiya responded._

_Naruto smirked "If you train me, you'll be remembered as Jiraiya the man who trained two hokage." _

_End Flashback_

"Yeah said something about being Hokage…I still think you're a long way off kid…Besides I need to tell you somethings, things that may change your opinion of me for the worst." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"We can do that after I've shown you something." With that Naruto pulled out a scroll and pulsed his chakra through it and out popped a quadrilateral hat that Jiraiya remembered from his sensei and protégé.

"What happened? Congratulations by the way."

"Pain, Uzumaki Nagato. Godaime-sama is in a coma, we needed a Hokage for the Gokage summit."

Jiraiya stared at the Rokudaime "Jiraiya, Hyuga, Naruto we need to have a drink and I need to be caught up with what is happening."

Back in Konoha under a heavily armed guard a monitor began to beep and the person it was attached to was beginning to stir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**VI**

Beeping was heard from inside a tent causing Shizune to shriek. The ANBU appeared two swords, a battle axe and a battle hammer ready to destroy everything within a fifteen metre radius witnesses and all. "Stand down, Tsunade-sama's awake." Called Shizune.

Tsunade woke up to find Shizune wrapping her in a hug with a tray of food in front of her and Tonton in a blur she lunged forwards for Tonton only to be casually caught and eased back into the bed. "Tsunade-sama you must rest." Said Shizune.

"Shi...Shizune? What happened to Pain?" Asked Tsunade around a lump of chicken.

"Beaten by Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama...Also thought you'd wish to know that Naruto has become Hokage. No he hasn't made ramen the food of Konoha or Oranger the colour. In fact he's completely changed or revealed something we haven't actually seen before."

Tsunade's eyes widened "He's the Rokudaime!? I had planned to make him the seventh after Kakashi. Mainly because he's too young for such a position."

"Was Minato so different in age? What about Sandaime-sama? Minato was what nineteen/twenty? Naruto's what sixteen? Besides it was the Daimyo who selected him and that was after finding out what achievements Naruto had done for Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni as a whole." Explained Shizune getting a smirk from Tsunade.

"NO-MORE PAPERWORK! I NEED A DRINK!" Exclaimed Tsunade activating a jutsu that quickly restored her chakra reserves and for once Tsunade agreed, then the tent door opened again.

"Shizune, you...Shisho? You're awake!" Exclaimed Sakura excitedly.

"Aye...for as long as the Rokudaime is out of the village I'll take command." Ordered Tsunade as Shizune handed her a pair of crutched.

"I don't need such things Shizune." Snapped Tsunade at her old friend but deep down she knew her friend was only thinking about her.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama, who was it that has just woken up from a coma?" Replied Shizune her eye brow raised in a much similar way in which Tsunade did it when she was stripping particularly overly ambitious shinobi down to size.

Over in Suna, Neji had passed out after the third or forth bottle of Sake that Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto had opened with Gaara and his siblings. Temari and Kankuro had departed themselves from their brother and the Konoha shinobi. "Hokage-sama, Gaara-sama permission to continue my ambassidorial duties?"

"Hai nee-chan/Temari-san." The young kages responded before they looked at each other and snorted at their synchronicity, Jiraiya and Kakashi both stared at them.

"It seems the bond of jinchuriki and former jinchuriki has given the pair of you the ability to speak as one...So what is the plan Hokage-Kyokun? (Godson I think)." Asked Jiraiya curiously.

Naruto smirked "We head back to Konoha in a few hours but first we need to do two things Kyofu." He finished with a harsh whisper getting Jiraiya to nod.

"They are? Before you say anything how did you know I'm your godfather?"

"I met my father when I nearly went full Kyuubi on Pain...He explained somethings to me." Naruto replied getting Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"Your father was a genius with seals. Anyway yes I'm your godfather. The reason I wasn't around was to protect you...everyone knew of my connection to your father, if I took you with me people would have made the connection than they have done. I stopped close to nine hundred external attempts on your life and alerted sensei to a further three hundred internal attempts. You have every right to be angry at me for not being more active in your life and I can live with that, I should have trained you more than I did but you have done well on your own so far...I still need to teach you how to use sennin modo."

Naruto grinned "I already know how Sennin Jichan taught me. We can't synch like 'Jiraiya-chan and ourselves' so I adapted it with kage bunshins. One of the first things we need to do is spar full out, I need to know where I stand against you Kyofu as with me using Sennin Modo I fear we'll have more incapacitated ninja than nessessary what with upcoming events...and the second thing YOU'RE summoning Bunta, Sennin-Jichan and Sennin Bachan."

Jiraiya blanched "Ma and Pa might not kill me..."

"Bunta will. Bartender-san how much is your best sake?" Naruto asked standing up and swaying slightly due to the high amount of alcohol he had consumed as he staggered up to the bar.

"Hokage-sama, I must insist that you do not consume any more alcohol. It's ten thousand ryo a bottle and fifty thousand a barrel. Why?" Stammered the bartender.

Jiraiya got up since his godson had been buying the alcohol all night he had decided to cough off for the appeasement barrels of sake. "How many barrels of the good stuff have you got?"

"Close to a hundred."

"We'll take seventy-five. It's not for us it's an appeasement gift." Explained Jiraiya as he wrote out a check for four million ryo.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto who are you quite frankly appeasing?" Asked Gaara cautiously he knew that these two shinobi had some powerful techniques and something that required a sacrifice or an appeasement was either extremely tempermental or they had done something stupid.

"Do you remember the toad that helped me beat the snot out of you Gaara?"

"Hai."

"Him and his parents. They aren't exactly happy with Jiraiya or me and the way to appease them is through sake extreme amounts of good quality sake."

Gaara snorted "I'm going to have to ask you to do this outside of the village."

Kakashi headed off to the hotel room and the two sages carried the sake out of the village the moment they had gained a good distance from Suna they jumped apart and their hands began to blur "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: MA AND PA/ BUNTA!" The sages shouted and they hit the sand and were engulfed in smoke.

Standing their in the desert smoking his pipe was Gamabunta with the four sages on his head "NARUTO! YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON FOR SUMMONING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT INTO THE DESERT WITHOUT A FIGHT OR TRIBUTE!" Thundered Gamabunta.

"Bunta, I have tribute a plenty please hear me out." Pleaded Naruto to the toad boss.

"We're listening Naru-chan."

"JIRAIYA! QUIT HIDING AND GET OUT HERE!" Naruto shouted Jiraiya crept out from behind the sand dune.

"Hi Bunta, Ma, Pa...I'm back." He said weakly.

The next thing Jiraiya knew wood had entered his vision as Pa's 'Toad Prevention Staff' collided with his face. Naruto shook his head and he found himself being picked up by Shima's tongue "SENPO: FLYING MINION!" Shouted Gamabunta gleefully as his mother hurled Naruto at a staggered Jiraiya.

"I didn't deserve that bachan!" Called Naruto as he rolled off his godfather.

"I might have deserved that one." Said Jiraiya "Naruto...You hurt you do know that right?"

"Never actually been thrown at anyone Kyofu so I wouldn't know."

Then flipper slapped Jiraiya across the face "Deserve that one Jiraiya-chan?" Asked Pa tapping the ground with his staff.

"Yes, I deserved that one. I humbly apologise for not letting you know I was alive and having to find out through my apprentice. Can we get the tribute out?"

Bunta nodded "It better be good or I'll have to rethink your positions as my minions."

Jiraiya and Naruto couldn't get the sake barrels out of the sealing scrolls quick enough the three toads stared at the barrels of sake "You apologise well minions. Don't summon us unless their is a fight or a spar." Rumbled Gamabunta before the three of them reversed summoned themselves back to their summoning realm.

Both toad sages nodded in satisfaction before heading back to the hotel room to get a few hours sleep before the sun rose. Kakashi and Neji woke early "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama..." Kakashi began to find Jiraiya and Naruto both dissolved into smoke as Naruto entered the hotel room the remains of a shower evident in his hair.

Jiraiya arrived with breakfast "We need to get moving we can eat as we go...Kakashi, Neji you're going to be travelling at Sage Speed for as long as we can."

"Sage Speed?" Questioned Neji curiously, Naruto smirked as the four left the village under the escort of Temari.

"I'm coming with you the Kazekage needs to send a representative to Konoha." Explained Temari explained making Naruto kick himself.

"Change of plan we're going toad speed." Jiraiya groaned.

"You do realise how much this is going to hurt especially if summon Bunta?"

"Who said anything about Bunta being summoned it's gonna be Raiken and Geko. Two of the fastest toad runners."

"That's even worse." Moaned Jiraiya the last time he utilised those twins his stomach was living in his arse for the next three days.

"For someone who doesn't quite understand." Asked Neji cautiously.

"We are summoning two of the fastest toads at our disposal...However your internal body structure suffers at the speeds they can go especially if we tell them its an emergency KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: RAIKEN GEKO!" Shouted Naruto.

Two plumes of smoke billowed out and two toads appeared both were slightly smaller than Gamabunta, everyone could their legs were more muscled than Gamabunta's and it didn't help that they were orange. "We need a ride to the edge of Hi no Kuni."

It didn't take long but by the time the five shinobi jumhped/staggered/fell off the toads they were all various shades of green. "Hokage-sama what about our reward of sake?" Asked Raiken curiously.

"I'll summon you once we get back to the village...Thanks for the ride." Groaned Naruto as the toads dissapeared he promptly lost control of his stomach.

"We must hurry." Said Kakashi, getting nods from the group, chanelling chakra into their legs they took flight. It would take just over a day at a full out chakra sprint going the well known path to Konoha but Kakashi lead them through the 'roads left untravelled' the paths that the ANBU took that snaked their way around the forests of Hi no Kuni that protected the village.

The group erupted from the trees on the outskirts of Konoha startling the gate guards on the East Gate "HOKAGE-SAMA! JIRAIYA-SAMA! ALERT THE ANBU! ALERT LADY TSUNADE!"

The group were let into Konoha with more than one squad of ANBU converging just in case Jiraiya wasn't Jiraiya. The elder toad sage's eyes widened at the devestation of Konoha "What happened?"

"Pain's 'Almighty Push' annihalated us with one technique. I just mastered sage mode before descending on Pain with Bunta, his brothers, Ma, Pa and Kichi. Defeated them some easier than others but anyway this is what I had to leave to attend a Gokage summit and got into a unprovoked attack from the Mizukage...What have I missed?" Asked Naruto to one of the ANBU.

"Nice to see you're alive you massive lech." A honeyed voice said from behind Naruto, he turned and his jaw dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**VII**

Naruto turned around and his jaw dropped. Tsunade was awake! She was hobbling about which was a bad thing but considering she was in a coma before he left for the Gokage Summit, her on crutches was a lot more promising to the morale of the Shinobi corps.

"Tsunade-sama-obaachan…Glad to see you're awake. Before you hit me, I have somebody who possibly deserves it more…Ero-sennin get out here, I know you feel like crap be a man and get this over with." Naruto called and slowly but surely Jiraiya made his way out of the crowd.

Tsunade's eyes widened at her old team mate "Jiraiya-kun?" She questioned as she dispelled any possible genjutsu.

"It's me hime…I'm sorry I didn't make it back straight away…Anyway I need some assistance…He held out a scroll that said 'Missing arm'.

"It's a clean separation which is a good thing…The bleeding stopped due to you being pushed through the water…I know the look of prolonged existence in the water Jiraiya…I had to treat Orochimaru when he was being interrogated by those rogue Iwa-nin who were highly proficient in water jutsu.

Jiraiya snorted "That was funny…"

Tsunade growled at him to be quiet "Sakura, Shizune get four medical nin and prep an operation room. Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Shikaku, Neko with me." She instructed and the two kage with two guards a piece headed towards the hospital.

"What have I missed Hokage-gaki-kun?"

"Gokage summit…Mizu tried to start a war with us in Land of Iron…Lots of insults thrown at each other. Sasuke attacked the summit and is now a missing-nin my first order. We fought Sasuke with Raikage's assistance and he lost his arm. Met someone calling himself Uchiha Madara said 'Hand over the jinchuriki or we go to war'. Five kage denied his request and as of now we are at war and I'm going into hiding reluctantly. Raikage is overall commander, Darui no Kuro Raiton and no Ranton is 1st division commander, Kitsuchi of Iwa the third Tsuchikage's son in law is commander of the 2nd. I put Kakashi forward for 3rd; Gaara is regimental commander of all of them and doubles as 4th commander with Mifune-Sama as 5th commander. Kurosuna no Kankuro is captain of the surprise attack division…We were also nominated unanimously from the other four Kages to lead the logistics/intelligence division and the medical division…Plus I need a stand in Kage whilst I'm in hiding." Naruto explained getting looks of surprise from everyone but Kakashi.

"Rokudaime-sama do you have any idea on what the specialities of the divisions are going to be?" Questioned Shikaku curiously his mind already getting into gear for the inevitable war ahead, he was sighing he knew something big was going to happen but not this…the Third Shinobi War had been bad enough.

"No idea Shikaku-sama…No idea at all…In fact I have no idea what I'm supposed to do in a war…I'm beginning to question the Daimyo's idea of nominating me as Hokage for this."

"Rokudaime, I'm sorry for this." Kakashi murmured before clipping him sharply over the head.

"Naruto-sama, I've trained you albeit badly but I know you…You don't give up, you carry on going. I understand that you're concerned for your people in a war. The first thing is we are shinobi, we are going to lose people no matter how much you try not to want it to happen. We'll follow your commands, heck you have some of the best minds in the elemental nations when it comes to combat on your side the Nara-clan…You once said to have faith in you when it comes to a hard choice on a mission…Have faith in us."

Naruto nodded, he had said a lot of crass and brash things when he was a kid and they had all paid off eventually "Thanks sensei."

The jonin commander, two Hokage's, the ANBU captain and two jonin quietly discussed the war and what was at stake as they saw Shizune and Sakura attach Jiraiya's arm. Reattaching limbs wasn't so hard providing it wasn't too badly damaged and in this case it was fine.

Jiraiya was busy sleeping off the operation. Naruto summoned the shinobi council "I have some bad news...Uchiha Sasuke attacked the Gokage Summit, I fought him and I took him down with a powerful combination of futon jutsu. I'll go into detail of them later on because this is important anyway I believed Sasuke dead but a masked man that we have been having trouble with appeared and called himself Uchiha Madara. His demands were the surrender of the Haichibi jinchuriki and myself or war. The Raikage well..."

"...let his temper get the best of him...Now who's in charge of the army and the subcommanders and the specialist divisions?" Asked Chouza curiously.

"Hatake Kakashi is commander of the third regiment we also have medic, intelligence and logistics." Naruto replied at a drop of a hat getting smirks and grins from all around.

"Have you elected who was going to lead in your place Hokage-sama I mean you are a target after all." Said Tsume her partner rested his head on her sandals fixed the young kage with his remaining eye.

"You'll report back to Godaime-Sama until I enter the battlefield...Now I need to spread the word." Naruto said pinching his nose.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama?" Asked Aburame Shibi curiously.

"Now I know why Tsunade drinks so often."

The council let out snorts of laughter when Kotetsu barged in "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama is at the gates..."

"Let him in...Kotetsu assemble Konoha's forces...We are going to war."

The shinobi assembled in the square in genin teams or clan as the Kazekage entered with his crack squad of ANBU the 'Desert Snakes' and his two siblings.

"Roukdaime-Sama, Godaime-Sama it is good to see you both in good health. I'm the appointed commander of the entire force with the Raikage as overall commander. Since I need to oversee the entire force I'm appointing my sister as one of the two proxy commanders and I need another."

The two Hokage's nodded they had a feeling they knew who the Kazekage wanted and decided to let him make the choice on his other proxy commander "Who do you need?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

Naruto and Tsunade grinned "Done."

Gaara turned to Naruto concern evident in his eyes "Are you ready Naruto? Is Konoha prepared?"

Naruto nodded "I am and we are. Gaara, I ask as a friend TRY and keep my classmates alive."

Kankuro grinned "Gaara will do his best and nothing more. Rokudaime-sama you concentrate on remaining safe."

Naruto snorted and turned to Tsunade "What have we done in terms of Konoha's actual defences?"

"Academy is set up for war time training 95% practical 5% theory, all the fuuinjutsu barriers are up and running. Nothing short of a bijuu should be possible to break/enter the town. ANBU forces have mobilised the Root are under control and are either serving as Jonin or Regular ANBU...Jiraiya is resting and should be mobilised within the next seventy two hours or so...Depending on him and knowing him he'll be joining the war within twenty four to thirty hours."

Naruto nodded and turned to the two kage's "Let's announce this together…Showing unity and what lies ahead of us as part of the alliance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**VIII**

The combined might of the Konoha and Suna active shinobi corps and every fighting member of their reserve forces capable of moulding a jutsu moved out of Konoha the following morning.

Naruto, Tsunade and Gaara led the way with Jiraiya, Kankuro and Temari leading the rest of the forces. The two sannin had dug out their old shinobi battle plates from ages ago; the surviving eternal genin from the Nidaime's reign Maruboshi Kosuke grinned. He had surved with both Jiraiya and Tsunade, due to the mans experience as a genin and who he had been a genin with had given the man a lot of leeway in the chain of command.

He may be a genin ranked but his experience gave him the unofficial capacity of a jonin. He had stepped into the commanding role on several occasions to steer disaster into success and had come away with nothing but a four day suspension.

"Maruboshi-san as Rokudaime Hokage with the backing of Tsunade-sama the Godaime Hokage and member of the Sannin we promote you to Jonin for the duration of this Shinobi War." Ordered Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan, Hokage's-sama gomenesai I forgot my place..."

"Speak freely; you've served under more Hokage's than most of us so you have that right." Tsunade said a smirk on her face.

"...I accept the promotion ONLY because of the situation we are in. Naruto-kun, I have to say as I observed you growing up through the records of my granddaughter Ayame and Son-in-Law Teuchi; you definitely are your parents son."

Naruto nodded "Thank you, I never knew Ayame-neechan was your Granddaughter."

The old eternal genin grinned "You learn something knew everyday."

Behind them Hinata pushed more chakra into her legs she was going to try and keep pace with Jiraiya and Naruto "You like him don't you?" A deep voice said from beside her and she jumped she had caught up with Jiraiya and her father.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama...Otou-san I didn't see you."

Hiashi and Jiraiya grinned "Hiashi-kun, you didn't tell me she resembled your daughter so much."

Hiashi grinned "Sensei that she does...That she does."

As Hinata listened as Hiashi spoke about his time as a genin with Namikaze Minato and Sarutobi Seto, Konoharmaru's father and the missions they did as genin and how they celebrated Minato's **hiraishin **initial creation and the great concussion and cracked skull after using it for the first time.

As Hinata listened the ground that been foresty, then great rolling plains suddenly dropped down revealing a dried out lake and in the lake around fires of all sizes were the silver red, blue and grey armours of the Lands of Iron, Wind and Fire Daimyo's samurai or rather 80% of them. The other 20% had been taken with the Godaime Mizukage, the Thundergod Platoon and other squads from the five shinobi nations this one heavily favouring Iwa and Kiri shinobi.

Of course the nations had taken other crucial roles in defending crucial targets Kumo's BOLT 1st Class Thunder Barriar Platoon along with Kumo fuuinjutsu users and Iwa's and a few of Konoha's fuuinjutsu users with the weight of the work on Kumo nin had created a veritable fortress on their already hidden island created to protect Naruto himself from the war.

Iwa had formed the very headquarters for the Allied Forces the Tremor Squad had drained themselves to near death to create the formidable structure; the Tsuchikage himself would be enhancing its already indomitable defences. The medical and command units were headed by Konoha with the Sensory team by Kiri and the Ambush strike force lead by Suna's Kurosuna no Kankuro with intelligence headed by Shikaku and Mabui.

Mabui to keep the records ordered and to offer suggestions whilst Shikaku's mind reacted and counter-acted the enemies movements. There was a reason Konoha was possibly the strongest village in the nations.

The HQ was assembled within two hours as the Iwa shinobi and samurai entered the Plateau "What do you think of Shinobi command? Not bad for a bunch 'Dirt dwellers' and 'Rock shaggers' eh?" Sneered the diminiuitive Tsuchikage.

"I was expecting something grander. Now where is the Supreme Commander, the Godaime Mizukage and their samurai forces? Immature punks."

"Gomenesai Tsuchikage-dono, my name is Ao; I'm here on behalf of Mizukage-Sama who has gone on to meet her subordinates and prepare the Daimyo's for what is going to happen."

The Tsuchikage snarled "Fine...Now we are more or less all here let's get this war effort moving."

By now the Samurai and Shinobi forces had assembled and dissent was running rife amongst the shinobi forces, old feuds rapidly appearing. Naruto had taken off under an escort of two of each nations ANBU, he had chosen Yamato and Neko for his two guards that way he had some semblence of people he recognised.

Back with the other kages the Kazekage, Raikage and Tsuchikage were secretly envying the Hokage as they had two kages available they could split these 'troublesome duties' between them "How are we going to get them under control and can I find out who is leading the divisions." Rumbled the muscle bound Raikage.

Gaara nodde "Raikage-dono, I'm in overall command of the division Kuro Raiton no Darui is leader of the 1st division being Mid-Range battle. Iwa no Kitsuchi for the 2nd and the Short-Range division. Sharingan no Kakashi of Konoha for the 3rd Short-Mid division. Myself for the 4th which is the Long Range division but my proxies are my sister and Nara Shikamaru and Lord Mifune for the specialist 5th composed primarily of Samurai."

The Raikage nodded "Kazekage-san get the military under control."

With the military kunai had been drawn and Iwa shinobi were ganging up on Konoha shinobi who were backing each other up or being backed up by Suna shinobi. Across the plateau various members of the Konoha eleven waded into disputes trying to settle the fights until sand erupted forcing them all apart.

"Three times now, we've fought world wars for our own nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. That hatred bred a lust for power &amp; that lust for power created me. I was a Jinchuuriki, the embodiedment of hatred &amp; power. And I hated this world, and all of the people in it. I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing the Akatsuki is trying to do today. But one man, one ninja from the Hidden Leaf stopped me. I was his enemy yet he wept for me! I hurt him yet he called me his friend! He saved me, my enemy, my fellow Jinchuuriki. He suffered the same pain as me yet bore no ill will. There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hands, so there is no Sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist and no Cloud! There are only "Shinobi"! And if you still hold a grudge against the sand, then when this war is over come &amp; take my head instead! Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! I want to protect him &amp; I want to protect our world! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own! All of you, lend me your aid!" Gaara preached as he spoke the conflicting shinobi slowly set apart there differences.

With that a colossal cheer rang out across the five divisions and as one they took to the air heading towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile hidden in a cave and after multiple surgeries a grotesque Kabuto crouched and formed several hand seals **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**IX**

Naruto was bored and terrifyingly so. He was trapped on a boat piloted by Kumo shinobi with only Yamato and Neko for company that he knew of and some rather dour and moody Kiri and Iwa shinobi.

His destination was where the Raikage and his brother had practised their co-operational skills and the latter his bijuu training. Despite being bored Naruto spent the time meditating and controlling his chakra reserves and mentally going over all of his jutsu which he realised were minimal and relied far too much on his Shadow Clones.

"_One of the perks of being Hokage, I now have access to more jutsu to learn and more profoundly Futon jutsu." _He thought to himself as he reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled a scroll he had aquired and written the jutsu he thought he would need to learn.

The futon jutsu he had copied were Futon: Diatoppa; Juha Sho; Joha Reppu Sho and Atsugai. Naruto also thanked himself for learning the Shadow Clone jutsu and it was because of that jutsu he was sure too have these four jutsu down pat.

"Hokage-sama we're coming upon the island." A Kumo-nin announced coming up to Neko and calling over to him, Naruto nodded and jumped to his feet and his eyes opened. The island was gigantic! He could feel the mass of chakra and it was emittting more than what a normal landmass would give off.

"This is Kumo's island of training. It is in fact..."

"Alive and because of this the reason no-one has been able to find it."

(Hidden Cave)

Kabuto's hand slammed into the ground and several coffins erupted from the earth. Kabuto licked his lips in a sinister manner as he slid his way forwards.

"Welcome back, Akatsuki. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu..." As one the named shinobi opened their eyes "...We are in a war against the combined might of the five shinobi nations and the Six nations samurai all of whom are under the command of General Mifune."

(Darui's Division)

Headed towards the coastline of Lightning country which was just off the edge of what was Uzushiogakure or the 'Hidden Eddy Village' "Darui-sama, what makes you think the enemy will attack here?" Asked Tenten curiously getting snicker of 'naive tree huggers' from a Kumo nin.

"Quiet as for your question it is possibly the hardest part of Lightning Country to effectively defend. Despite having one of the largest shinobi forces this is quite a difficult spot to defend. Our enemy who has no doubt travelled the entire land will know this."

Tenten nodded and grabbed her weapons scroll _"Neji-kun please survive."_

(Kitsuchi's Division)

The 2nd Division arrived at the Peninsula and began to set up camp "I can't see why we need to defend this piece of land." Griped Kurotsuchi.

"Because it is the most viable part of the country and this peninsular is close enough to Iwa that we can call on more of our reserves should we need to. Konoha-nin have you got any shinobi available in reserve?"

"As far as I know Kitsuchi-sanpai, the reserve force and Black-Ops are still in reserve. Tsunade-sama should know." A Konoha Tokubetsu jonin said getting snorts from the rest of the shinobi.

"Do you not listen to your comrades? Lady Tsunade is no longer the Hokage." A Suna-nin that Neji had encountered briefly one a scouting mission.

"Who is it? Kakashi? Gai? Jiraiya?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto."

The tokubetsu groaned he hated the brat due to his unrepetant pranks.

(Kakashi's Division)

"We need to move." Ordered Kakashi as they departed the plateau at speed.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Sakura curiously easily keeping pace with her sensei.

"Land of Frost Border, not far but far enough that we're going to need to pick up the pace."

(Shikamaru's Division)

"Southern edge of Lightning country." Gaara called and his sister and her 'friend', even Gaara a hopeless stranger to relationships could tell they were dating nodded.

(Mifune's Division)

The samurai headed swiftly into the mountains, they were were going to be scattered across the peninsula, should any of other division's need assistance the closest sections of the specialist combat division would deploy and assist them.

(HQ)

One of Ao's underlings jerked to attention as the massive sensing orb shimmered underneath the position of the 2nd Division "Yamanaka-Sama, Ao-Sama! Enemy movement beneath the 2nd Division...Contact on the 1st Division!"

Inoichi formed a half seal and began making contact with communication corps in the respective divisions.

(Hidden Cave)

Uchiha Madara looked at Kankuro and the small stones on the board in front of him "What are those stones meant to represent?"

"My side of the bargain kukukukuku! Now then these four for the first; these three for the 2nd, Seven for the 3rd and four for the 4th. I'm a sporting man." Kabuto said aloud.

"_More like a sporting disaster." _Madara thought "Who are these bargains?"

"Why famous and infamous shinobi all curtesy of the Nidaime Hokage of course!"

Madara nodded and swirled away to give the order to attack to Zetsu and pulled off his mask and looked in the pool of tranquil water and Obito stared back at him "Soon Friend Killer Kakashi. Soon you'll pay for what you did."


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**X**

(1st Division)

The ocean began to ripple as White Zetsu jumped clear Darui nodded "I'll make the first shot...Everyone get your projectile scrolls ready." Grunts were heard as shinobi unfurled their scrolls laiden down with kunai and shuriken.

Tenten broke ranks and looked for a ledge to move onto. An Iwa shinobi freshly promoted to Chunin had caught a sight of Tenten's ass "What do ya need?"

"A ledge about four feet long by three foot wide."

"Earth style: Earthen Ledge!" To Tenten's amazement the ledge appeared and Tenten set to work pulling out five massive scrolls and a good two dozen minature ones.

Said Iwa Shinobi quickly formed another ledge and joined her helping her set out the scrolls. "Are you two lovebirds ready?"

"Darui-sama do what needs to be done."

Darui turned and focused his considerable chakra "Black Panther Hunting!" Called Darui as he spat out a black panther which collided solidly with one of the Zetsu frying it before dispersing and electrecuting five more.

"First blood first division. Open FIRE!"

Tenten jumped into the air four of her minature scrolla in each hand "QUADRUPLE RISING DRAGON!" The eight scrolls unfurled and a deluge of kunai and shuriken were cast out towards the incoming Zetsu.

The Iwa Chunin who had assisted Tenten in setting up her multitude of ranged weaponry scrolls unleashed them with surprising completly wiping out the first wave of Zetsu clones. "Earth Style: Rock Avalanche!"

The chunin caught Tenten "Names Kin."

"Tenten." Replied Tenten before shoving Kin out the way as a Zetsu chucked two wooden stakes at them. Tenten responded with a kunai and exploding tag nailing the Zetsu between the eyes with her back to him.

The rest of the first division unleashed their scrolls and instinctively paired up into long and close range fighters, at that particular moment it didn't matter the duo's nationality.

(2nd Division)

"Kitsuchi-sama! They are below us!" Screamed an intelligence shinobi. Kitsuchi, Kurosutchi and several other shinobi nodded and rapidly formed a line with several Hyuga behind them of both main and branch house.

"DOTON: KAIDO SHOKUTSU!" Screamed the Doton Shinobi. The ground screamed, rose and cracked like a ripe melon spilling Zetsu onto the 2nd Division.

"HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHACHI SHO!" Shouted Neji and Hinata together with cries of 'HAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!' From the other Hyuga clansmen as their Byakugan flared as one and they collided into oncoming horde of Zetsu leading the overly zealous end division into brutal close combat.

They weren't alone five platoons of around fifty samurai detected the out burst of combat turned and began to run towards the 2nd division as planned.

"ISSEN!"

"HADAN!"

These were the two words yelled by the Samurai as they discharged their lethal chakra shockwaves.

(3rd Division-5th Division)

The three divisions in questions waited for notice on the enemy movements when sickening thuds were heard. Kakashi looked up and saw ten coffins appear in front of them.

Meanwhile down in the desert with the 4th Division four coffins appeared. Gaara gulped as felt the immense pressure of the chakra in the coffins appeared as Zetsu clones pulled themselves out from the desert.

(Hidden Island Turtle)

Naruto was completely entranced by the immense forest and moving island. The Nature Chakra permeating around him was a lot stronger here than in Konoha or the main land.

"Kumo-San why is the Nature Chakra here so potent compared to the rest of the Elemental Nations?"

The Kumo nin stared at the Rokudaime "I don't quite understand Rokudaime-Sama. What do you mean by Nature Chakra?"

Naruto grinned "You know how chakra is the result of spirit and physical energy, nature chakra or sage chakra is formed from nature itself. It's weaker in villages but when surrounded by nature it increases exponentially. Very potent helps restore chakra levels as it's an external source but the risks of mastering it are fatal."

The Kumo nin nodded "Using this new chakra you've found out that this island is richer than the mainland. I presume animals bolster is?" Naruto nodded "Raikage-Sama can't execute me for telling a village secret that another has already discovered...But please don't inform your village because this island is one of Kumo's treasures."

Naruto nodded "I have no intentions to steal it."

"The island isn't an island Lord Hokage. It's rather a large turtle with an island for its shell and that is why it can never be found."

Naruto and Yamato eye's widened "A living island with more animals on its back! Incredible."

The Kumo-nin nodded "Come this way. I have to brief Bee-Sama of your arrival." Naruto and his two guards picked up their pace to keep up with the Kumo-nin.

Soon enough they made it to a clearing where thirty shinobi primarily Konoha and Kumo shinobi and in the centre of them all stood a man possibly three inches shorter but just as thickset as the Raikage and what caught the blonde Kage's eye was the fact he wielded seven swords.

"Naruto-sama this is Bee-Sama." With that the relaxed man jumped forwards.

"Know my name, know my fame! I float like a butterfly and sting like a Bee! I'm the Partner of Eight the Haichibi the Ultimate Killer Bee!" B declared performing a dance that reminded him of Jiraiya.

"Yo! Mr. Nine I take it you're here hide?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded "And to train my Bijuu to get stronger."

B snorted "I'm not going to train you. You're unworthy you do not train the bijuu to make it submit to you."

With that he bounded into the tree's leaving Naruto to collapse on to the floor "Leave me alone."

(Military 2nd Division)

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" **Called Maruboshi Kosuke the Eldest Manen Gennin and now jonin of the combined Shinobi Alliance. His water dragon slammed into six Zetsu and ripped a chunk of earth out from beneath them. Saving Kurosutchi from potential death.

"Who are you old man?" She snapped launching a Yoton Technique trapping six more Zetsu.

"**FIRE STYLE: TOAD OIL FLAME BOMB BARRAGE!" **Cackled Jiriaya as he bombarded the oncoming Zetsu from atop of the Toad Boss Gamabunta.

Bunta smirked this felt like the old times when Jiraiya was atop his head and they were in their prime. Jiraiya jumped off and landed in front of Kosuke and launched out with his new biological hand.

Tsunade had flipped her shit when she heard that Suna were going to give her old friend a puppet arm. Once again showing why she was the reformer of Medical Shinobi swiftly regrew the arm.

"My thanks Jiraiya-chan." Called Kosuke as he swatted away a Zetsu with his wok.

"No need Kosuke-sama."

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!"

Jiraiya smiled "Not to Kosuke-Sama, I never learnt."

(3rd Dvision)

"**LIGHTNING SHIVER!" **Yelled Kakashi slamming two Zetsu into the ground. As he hit the ground Gai and Lee spun over head with twin **'Leaf Adamantium Whirlwinds' **it was scary how the scarecrow jonin had managed to adapt his fightning style to accomodate Rock Lee.

"**CHERRY BLOSSOM SPLASH!" **Shouted Sakura shattering the ground dislodging Zetsu who were trying to accomplish their **Doton: Hiding Like a Mole **and **Double Decapitation Suicide **techniques.

"Sensei we need to get rid of those coffins!" She screamed as Kiba spiralled past her in a **Gatsuuga. **

(1st Division)

Tenten and Kin were tiring...They had launched the majority of their long range projectiles and were now fending off the Zetsu which were rushing up the cliffs.

Thankfully for Kin, Tenten had ample supplies of bomb tags so she drop kicked Zetsu, stashed the tag and jumped up as Kin slammed his foot down to activate the tags.

Kin was two years older than Tenten and was known to have impeccable chakra control but even he was feeling the strain of activating bomb tags and doton jutsu by the score.

Darui smirked **"RANTON: LASER CIRCUS!"**

(Hidden Cave)

"Coffins OPEN!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**XI**

"Octopops! OCTOPOPS! I need your help to help me partner with my tailed beast." Panted Naruto, he had been tailing and trying to sense the elder jinchuriki; it had been hit and miss but eventually the young kage had tracked him down.

"What's your reason yo! To me to train yo!" Wrapped the eccentric jinchuriki.

"To protect my people! My people and my village are why!" Wrapped Naruto badly.

Bee nodded "Good answer Mr. Nine, I'll train ya. Knowledge and Wisdom you'll gain from me is supreme! Ya' feel me?"

Naruto nodded slightly "Not quite but I get the jist."

"A jist is all you need. For when you're done with me you're gonna be free."

"To float like a butterfly and sting like a Bee, like the wrap master Killer Bee." Finished with Naruto by now the other shinobi had filled the clearing to stare in amazement at how Nartuo effortlessly kept pace with the eccentric Kumo jonin.

"Step light and step free Mr. Nine and follow Eight-O to our training spot." Called Bee and soon enough the shinobi arrived outside a massive waterfall.

"A waterfall?" Asked Yamato disbelievingly.

"The waterfall of truth you fool." Rapped Bee as he watched from a distance, he had a feeling the jinchuriki of the Nine tails would succeed at this task but if he didn't all hope would be lost.

"What do I have to do?"

"Go to the waterfall and confront what you see." Bee was personally being cryptic about this because he couldn't explain it as everyone saw something completely different. But he had a feeling that he would see what Killer Bee had also seen a darker version of himself.

Naruto strode forwards and onto the pool of water "Are you sure Hokage-Sama?" Asked Neko calmly.

"Neko, I need to do this. You need to protect me and I need to protect our people. I MUST do this..." Said Naruto getting a gulp from the woman.

(Medical Field)

Yugao sneezed her successor had just questioned the Hokage, if it hadn't been for the loss of the Godaime under her watch combined with the loss of Hayate and the Sandaime she would have remained in the ANBU but her too many requests for suicide missions had resulted in her leaving the ANBU and now the war broke out, she was needed again. She signed up as a medic as she now couldn't confidently wield her sword again.

(Turtle Island.)

Naruto meditated and when he opened his eyes he saw a familiar figure looking at him. He jumped to his feet and his eyes widened "My worst fear is..."

"Me. Surprising isn't it? All the times you shouldered the hate because of the Kyuubi and yourself, I slowly manifested. I am what you become should you have embraced the fear and hatred. You would have been worse than what Gaara would ever have been...All that rage could provide you with tremendous power..."

Naruto launched himself towards Yami only for him to block the punch the punch and flip Naruto. Naruto landed and lashed out with another kick and that too was block. Naruto and Yami began to fight but it was like fighting a perfect mirror every move and counter move was blocked to perfection.

Naruto gasped as Yami went through the hand seals for a Diatoppa attack, Naruto quickly mirrored him and both of them landed on opposite sides of the clearing. Yami sprang to his feet and charged forwards with kunai in one hand and a rasengan in the other.

"MOKUTON: WOOD BINDING PRISON!" Shouted Yamato ensnaring Yami as Killer Bee yanked Naruto out of the waterfall and Yami dissapeared.

"Nine-o! You okayo?"

Naruto groaned "I feel like I've had my ass handed to me by myself. I never knew I hit that hard...I couldn't beat myself, my true fear is letting the anger and my rage that I have against the village out...How can I get stronger and off this island..."

"Hokage-sama maybe you're looking at this wrong. I understand that you believe fighting is the answer because of how you were raised but maybe its not physical blows you need to use." Suggested Neko, Naruto nodded.

"Thanks though I have no idea of what you said. I've only just started to expand my vocabulary."

Neko grinned she had noticed that, she should have tried to have simplified it but she didn't want it to be known to their allies that their Hokage had been a weak learner.

"Neko-san, I'll help Hokage-Sama come to understanding what you meant." Suggested Iruka before following Naruto who had unsealed a dictionary and a note pad that contained various words he hadn't heard before and the plans of a story that wasn't smut based.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei."

"Hokage-Sama perm..."

"Granted Sensei and yes its a lot of responsibility which I wish Tsunade-Sama and Jiraiya-Sensei were here to help. But they're both out their representing some of the strongest shinobi we still have."

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya pulled two Nara clansmen back and he spat a Flame Bullet towards the oncoming Zetsu. "Its good to be fighting by your side again Sensei." Hiashi called unloading two precise strikes into more Zetsu.

"Just need Dan and Minato and the team would be back together...Watch your back Hiashi...You've gotten sloppy."

Hiashi nodded "Blame my grandfather and the clan...Grandfather passed away before I became a jonin, father abdicated to become an elder forcing me a fresh jonin into the sidelines."

Jiraiya grinned as he kicked a Zetsu in half "It seems I can still bisection kick if I need to."

(Tsunade)

Tsunade was with Shikaku, Mabui and the Raikage rapidly counteracting strategies "Now I understand why Konoha survives with such minimal allies when they have the minds of the Nara clan in their ranks."

Shikaku smirked "Raikage-sama when my clan joined we said 'We destroy people with our minds and shadows but we are incredibly relaxed to the point of laziness. The Hok

Hokage's allow us to be lazy because our minds are so hyperactive."

(Turtle Island)

Deep beneath the water a shark made its way towards the island, inside said shark was Hoshigaki Kisame equipped with his sword Samehada, if he could get the two jinchuriki this war would be over and the Mizukage would be his.

Naruto looked at Fukusaku, Shima and Iruka with a smile gracing his face, he knew what he needed to do but first he needed to meditate. The surge of nature chakra permeated around him but for the first time he didn't choose to absorb it, he just chose to flow with it.

"Someone's coming kage or low bijuu levels of chakra...I think its the Akastuki." Stated Naruto.

Iruka's eyes widened "I'll alert the security team."

Iruka vanished with a shunshin and Naruto slammed his hand into the ground "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Bijuu"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**XII**

Gamakichi and Tatsu emerged in plumes of smoke "Whats happening?" Asked Tatsu confused as normal. Naruto fought not to face palm, Tatsu was useful but by god did he remind the blonde of himself.

"Whats up bro? Tatsu it looks like a war...Oh I forgot you never watch the viewing pool because you prefer to eat. Congratulations on becoming Hokage. What's going on?"

Just then a massive shark erupted from the sea and out of said shark came "Hoshigaki Kisame! We're getting out of here Naruto."

Naruto nodded and he jumped onto Kichi's back as the young toad propelled them through the air and away from Kisame. Shinobi poured into the clearing as Kichi and Tatsu came crashing down "What's going on? Who are these?" A Kumo shinobi called out.

"My toad familiars and we are under attack by Hoshigaki Kisame, Tailless Tailed Beast."

The shinobi nodded and Naruto summoned three shadow clones which ran on to the water and began to meditate. Naruto also began to meditate and soon enough orange pigment appeared on his eyes as Kisame appeared in the clearing. "OH boy look at all of this lovely chakra."

He pulled Samehada off his back and charged into the shinobi.

(3rd Division)

Kakashi stared as the coffins opened and out stepped Zabuza, Haku, Gari and Pakura.

"This isn't the pure world." Stated Zabuza and he stared across at the massed shinobi from all of the Great Five.

"Sharingan no Kakashi..." Stated Haku as the Ice Release user recognised his opponent from when he was alive.

"Momochi Zabuza, Hyoton no Haku..."

"Why are we back on earth Kakashi...?" Zabuza asked and his eyes widened when he saw the pinkette "...Where's the blonde and duck haired one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke Zabuza-Sama." Supplied Haku helpfully.

Kakashi grinned slightly "Naruto's truly come into his own Zabuza, Haku. Thanks to the pair of you he's truly become a splendid shinobi and has even ascended to the rank of Hokage."

Zabuza let out a booming laugh "So he wasn't all talk after all what happened to the Uchiha?"

"Betrayed the Leaf in search of Power Zabuza." Sakura stated tightening her gloves.

"He had the look in his eyes...You must stop us. Send us back to the Pure World." Ordered Zabuza as the four of them snapped back as if being possessed.

(Graveyard)

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I won't have this." Snapped Kabuto perpetuantly as he forced his will upon the four shinobi.

(Battlefield)

A massive amount of black chakra began emanating from Zabuza rapidly taking the form of an Oni; a Whitish Blue covered Haku and two more covered their companions.

"NINPO: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" Shouted Zabuza as a thick mist covered the battle ground.

"I'm sorry for failing you Zabuza, I failed as a tool. Please stop us Kakashi. HYOTON: ICE MIRRORS!"

Haku vanished into the mirrors and into the mist "No you didn't Haku. You were more than just a tool you were like a son to me." Zabuza called as he charged forwards.

Suddenly utter destruction was being caused in the ranks as the shinobi assumed the Manji formation. But to next to no avail Zabuza appeared in the middle of the formations.

Haku appeared above them in his mirrors showering them with iceicles. Pakura vaporised them and those who came in contact with Gari well they were all over the place.

"Ninpo: Great Tiger Detaining!" Sai called and two ink tigers launched out of his art book. One bit down painfully onto Pakura getting a snarl of frustration from her but it was complete the jutsu connected and the sealing team were beginning their task.

The chakra cloth out of their backs like writhing snakes connecting and wrapping around Pakura solidly "Maki make me proud my apprentice. Don't die in vain pass my teachings on."

Maki nodded "Hai sensei and may you find peace."

Gari demolished two Konoha-nins with ease before hesitating against three Iwa ninja "Bakuton: Jiraiken!" (Explosion release: Landmine fist) Shouted one of the Iwa nins catching the famed captain off guard as he flew backwards legs and arms separating from his body.

"Bari...I see. You've grown sochi...Grown into a fine young man. Where's your kaa-san?"

Bari grimaced at fighting his father he was good but he had learnt his fathers fighting style but hadn't developed it enough yet "Dead tou-san...Disease...These two are your grandchildren both of them took something from you. Raika inherited your chakra and Kajin inherited your brains."

Gari faltered he was about to fight his son and grandsons "I can't stop myself but I'll help you. I'm about to use my Projectile Launch jutsu!"

True to his word Gari's hands descended in a hammer blow lKONunching chunks of rock into the air and with pure kicks sent them towards his family. "Explostion Style: Twin Detonation Palms!" Shouted Kajin vaporising the projectiles into dust.

Gari smirked his vision was now concealed "Bakuton: Senpu!" Gari staggered as Raika came flying out of the dustcloud legs spinning violently and coated evidently in bakuton chakra.

"Bakuton: Otoshi!" Called Bari appearing at head height dropping his foot down slamming it into his fathers shoulder as his elder son took out their grandfathers legs.

Gari grinned "Impeccable team work. Your Obaa-chan would have been impressed grandson."

Raika nodded "Agriato Jiji, I wish this had been under better circumstances."

"Don't we all. Now harden your hearts you are Iwa shinobi. You do not deviate from your goal. You are stubborn and you keep going I sense the sealing teams are almost ready."

The trio of Iwa nin nodded when they heard "KONOHA GORIKI SENPU!" And a lime green spandexed jump suit entered their line of vision splitting Gari in half as his legs regrew.

"YOU! YOU'RE OF THAT MIGHT CLAN OF KONOHA!"

"Aye I am MIGHT GUY THE LEAF'S NOBLE GENTLEMAN! I SHALL TAKE YOU ON BAKUTON NO GARI!" Raika, Bari and Kajin breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"We'll assist you Guy-San."

"Tou-san?"

"Might Guy can cut a man in half with a kick. We are stubborn as Iwa-nin but we are never fools to accept assistance."

Soon enough Gari was sealed away. Gari smiled at his family and kept on so as his face was sealed away "Carry on my son." (Cookies for the song even though I'm missing a word.)

Haku slammed his hands into the ground causing an ice dome to surround Zabuza and himself. Sakura's fist began to glow with chakra as she and Rock Lee charged forwards and with effort managed to crush the ice dome.

Zabuza charged back into the mist his sword hacking and slashing when Kakashi's plan came into effect. "RAIKIRI!" He shouted running his hand through Haku and Zabuza's body dispelling the mist.

(Graveyard)

"Let's see how they like these KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"


End file.
